


The Life We Chose To Live

by ChandlersDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Depression, Despair, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Pain, RIP, Tagging is cancer, Tragedy, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: It was the life we chose to live..As if we actually had a choice..





	The Life We Chose To Live

**Author's Note:**

> I just gave sorta in a sense, my ending to Age of Ultron.  
> Clearly this isn't it, and it would end up having no sense to make in Civil War, but hey.  
> It's just a story. 
> 
> Dictionary- Russian to English  
> Брат : Brother  
> Сестра : Sister  
> Алый ведьма : Scarlet Witch
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Looking through the ruins of the world, I scan the area. Tears brimming my eyes as I can't find him. The screaming of engines roar behind me, telling me to go with them, but I can't leave! Not without him..

"Wanda, let's go! We'll be killed if we stay!"   
I hear the yell behind me. 

I turn to meet similar green eyes, they're full of fear and enthusiasm. He knows I won't follow him.. He knew there was no point in asking.. He knows.. That he's not here.

"I won't leave without him."  
I tell him firmly, Clint sighs as pain enters his features. 

"You need to.."  
He replies painfully as he slowly reaches his hand out for me to take. 

Looking at it, I look to him, sorrow filling my eyes.. I can't leave.. Pietro is still out there.. He needs me, I can't leave him.. Leave us..

"You know I can't do that."   
I tell him solemnly, slowly turning on my heel to resume my search as the world crashes around me. A building crashes to the floor and the world shakes beneath me, I crouch down slightly, hearing screams surround me, fighting the urge to get in the jet and leave this place.

"Wanda.."   
He calls after me as I start walking away. 

My mind is set. Pietro is out here, somewhere, I don't know where, but I can't leave him. He's my brother.. We've been through so much, I can't just drop all of that.. I keep walking, hesitantly, faltering here and there. 

"Wanda!" 

His yells continue and tears slowly stream down my face as I continue walking into the falling world. Slovakia had risen from the ground, and now is going to crash to the world in any second, my brother is somewhere in the rubble. I'm nothing, but a child in all of this.. Right? I don't understand anything.. All I understand is to keep innocents safe.. No.. That's not who I am.. I have a heart, I have feelings, they think of me as someone I'm not..

* * *

 

Continuing through the falling world, I let out a scream as a building crashes to the ground. My arms instantly shoot up, my powers creating a scarlet barrier around me. The building crashes down and debris flicks everywhere, stray metal shooting out. My eyes widen as a piece heads straight for me, the barrier remains. As the piece comes straight for me, I try not to wince. Failing, the barrier falters, the strand of metal slicing through the red wisps, cutting into my side. Letting out a cry, I grasp my side in a deep pain, looking out as the dust clears. Coughing harshly, I wave my unoccupied hand through the air, hoping to clear a way to see. The sky was gray overhead, the air thin. Breathing on its own was a challenge, the lack of oxygen was going to end up killing me..

"Pietro!"  
I cry out into the vast wastelands. 

As I had suspected, there was no reply, only making the situation even worse. I hold back all the tears that want to spill out, knowing that if just one got loose, they'd all come crashing down. I couldn't allow myself to break, I needed to be strong. 

"I'm coming, Брат!"   
I yell out, although I probably went unheard..

* * *

Rummaging through pieces of rubble, I let out a cry as the pain in my side increases. Blood was oozing from the deep cut from earlier, maybe I'd die from blood loss instead.. I needed to be strong.. For Pietro.. I was coming and that was all he needed to know.. Wherever he was, I hope he knew just that. 

"Брат!?"   
I scream out into the gray skies.

I could hear the wind screaming around me as the land was quickly falling to Earth, we had hours before it hit, Stark and Thor weren't exactly letting gravity take its toll.

Keeping up my search, I feel my heart crack ever more as my cries are still unheard. At this point, a piece of me had wished I had went with Clint on the jet.. Taken away from here, accepted the fact that Pietro was probably dead..

No! He's out there, and he's alive! He's waiting for me! I have to find him!

"Pietro!"   
I yell once more into the vast skies. 

* * *

Collapsing to the concrete beneath me, I let out a pained cry. Looking directly in front of me, a building was falling, and I was in its wake. I barely had the strength to move out of the way.. Hell.. I didn't have the strength at all. The metal framing was collapsing as gravity took its toll, screwing over the metal. I watched before me as it got closer and closer. 

"I'm sorry.."  
I cry, closing my eyes tightly as I give up on the fight..

No one would ever understand my pain.. He was always there for me, my big brother.. He did everything for me when no one else would..

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Freak!"  
A young boy yelled as I was pushed down off of a bench._

_Those were my first grade years.. I was always bullied. Being the quiet one, not wanting many friends, not wanting any at all.. I never talked to a soul, why they chose me, I'd never know. I knew I was different, unique as my mother would say, but that gave them no right to beat on me.._

_Scraping my knees on the concrete in the playground, I gave a whine looking up. I was helpless.. They all knew that. I was the one child who never had the strength to protect herself, being the runt of the family.. He ripped the book out of my hand, flipping through the pages._

_"Give it back!"  
I cry as I reach out to grab it. Bad call.._

_He gripped my hand, throwing it away as he started to rip out page after page._

_I felt a pain burn within me, but I knew I could do nothing about it. I was unstable, my powers worked on their own accord, using them here could expose me.. Expose Pietro._

_"Hey!"  
A yell sounded from across the concrete parking lot that we had been playing in. _

_Slowly looking over, I see Pietro, standing taller than most of the kids, he breaks into a sprint towards us. Not in his run that left the silvery blue trace behind him, a normal sprint, heading for us. Seeing him, I lighten up slightly, but it wasn't going to change what had been done to my book.._

_All of it had happened so fast.. It flashed before me, as teeth flew and screams, cries sounded.. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, a shiver ran down my spine as I opened my sea green eyes, looking up into icy blue ones that smiled down to me._

_"You're alright."  
He promised as his arms soon came to envelope me in a tight hug. _

_His hand ran through my brown locks, calming me to my core as I slowly broke down, crying over his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Сестра.. What he did was wrong, and I should've been here to save you earlier.. I'm sorry."  
He repeats his apology, holding me ever more tightly. _

* * *

Now.. Here I was. Watching as a building was about to collapse upon me. Making no effort to move.. If I did it was too late anyways. Hearing the crash of the building, I felt the rumble of the Earth beneath me and listened intently as the world silenced. 

Opening my sea green eyes, white curls catch my eyes as I blink. I was alive, and s-so was he! 

"Pietro!"   
I cry out instantly. 

He staggers forward and my voice falters before I let out a gasp, hitting the concrete below. 

Rolling away from him, my eyes widen as I scramble to my elbows, looking out across the way. He was feet away, I could manage with a crawl. His body was beat and torn, blood stained his attire, his features, broken and bruised. 

"Pietro!"  
I cry out scrambling forward.

The pain was severe, when the building chad collapsed, it must've barely missed us.. I could barely feel my legs as I moved forward. Pain coursed through my veins as I cried out, struggling to move. 

Making my way to his body, I instantly feel around for a pulse, looking over his features, running my hands through his white curls.

"Pietro..."  
I whisper out, looking for a sign. 

A soft cough makes me look up to his icy blue eyes, slowly they open, looking to me. He manages a broken smirk, soon turning into a cheeky grin.

"You didn't see that coming?" 

I let out a soft sob mixed with a laugh as a smile spreads across my face, hugging him tightly. He lets out a series of pained moans and groans, hissing as he pulls away.

"You're here.."  
My smile remains in its place, looking over him. 

"I don't know for how long.. It's not safe here, Wanda."  
He coughs.

Holding him against me, his blood slowly seeps into the fabric of my dress matting it in the dark crimson.

"I needed to find you, Pietro.. I wasn't going to leave you, you're my brother, I love you."  
I tell him solemnly, slowly looking around at our surroundings. 

The sapphire blue waves of the ocean come into view and my gaze drops down to my brother. We didn't have much time at all..

"I want you to kn-know-"

I look up, hearing the roaring of an engine, spotting the jet just overhead. Looking back down, I see the pool of blood surrounding us, and my eyes instantly go wide. 

"Pietro.. Stay with me, Брат.."   
I wave to the jet, hoping that they would be getting down here in time. 

"I'm n-not going to make it, Wanda.. You need to get to them.. This is all going to crash.. I want you to make it out of here alive."  
He looks to me, his freezing cold hand slowly caressing my cheek, sliding down my neck.

"You're coming with."  
I reply swiftly, looking up to the jet, whining at how slow it is to land it.  
"Come on.."  
I pout quietly, looking from Pietro to the jet.

"Wanda.."  
He scolds quietly, hating the fact that I was staying. 

He wants me out of here, I know that, but I'm not leaving without him! 

"Алый ведьма, listen to me.." 

I look down hearing the name in Russian, slowly freezing.

"Wanda.. You need to go.. I know you want to fight me on it, but I'm not going to last much longer, I wan you out of here, surviving.. Able to live.. You are a Maximoff, it's in your blood to be a hero.. Please.. I love you.. I want to go out of this world knowing that you are alright, Wanda.. I want to be able to leave knowing that.."   
The pain shreds his voice as his icy blue eyes fill with tears.

"I..-"

"Please.."

"I love you.." 

* * *

 

The whole world just seems to blackout at that moment.. I had rested down next to him, holding him tightly as I had seen the ocean getting closer and closer.. I could hear the wind roaring outside.. My vision, pitch black, I saw nothing, but could hear everything. 

"Will she be alright?"  
I heard a voice. It belonged to Captain Rogers. 

A shiver ran down my spine as I still remained to see nothing, but darkness, trying to remain calm, but failing as I started to shake. 

"She should be fine.. An after effect of the transmitter may have blinded her for a short time, but she'll be fine."   
I hear Clint reply.

"And her brother?"

There was a silence for a moment, and I still, my heart skipping a beat. It was cold, where I was. There was no heat around me.. No connection. He wasn't here! 

"He's gone.." 

Hearing that, I let out a cry, giving away my silence. 

"Calm down!" 

"Stabilize her!"

"She's losing it!" 

I couldn't tell of my doings.. Lord only knows if I'd torn the jet apart or not..

* * *

I stood on the roof of the compound, staring out across the vast fields. My heart was broken.. I found no joy anywhere.. Everyone tried to help me the best they could. Cheer me up, buy me things, just pay extra attention to me.. I was falling into a hole, and I wasn't sure if I could get out of it. 

We signed up to be heroes.. We had saved the whole world that day.. He had told me it wasn't so bad after all, but here we were.. We both knew there were risks to accepting the spots, being Avengers.. If I had known that those risks would've led me to where I am now.. I don't know if I would've accepted being an Avenger..

Looking out into the sunset, I slowly rose my hand to my ear hearing the static. 

"Wanda?" Hey, come in. We got some stuff to take care of."   
The voice belonged to Cap.. 

I didn't care.. I had being doing, 'stuff', for what seemed like ages.. It didn't help anymore, nothing did.. I'd save a man from death, yet it wouldn't bring me any joy.. Knowing that someone else would have a father a brother, an uncle.. A member that they could hold in their arms, but here I was.. Left alone, with no one to grasp in my arms..

"Wanda?"   
Taking off the earpiece, I drop it on the ground below me. Looking off into the sunset, a storm off in the vast distance was forming. Shaking slightly, my eyes spark red and the chaos energy consumed me, bursting me forward, away from the Avengers.. Away from what I had dared call a home..

_They were the reason he was gone.._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 5:15 PM 
> 
> Break Start: 
> 
> 5:52 PM 
> 
> Break End: 
> 
> 6:05 PM
> 
> End Time: 
> 
> 6:21 PM 
> 
> ~Not revised for grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
